


Date at the Pier

by Aurawrites



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reiny just wants to love Ben, Tentabulges, Tentacles, Xenophilia, cumflation, cuminflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurawrites/pseuds/Aurawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiny comes to Earth to see Ben and they go on a date. They then go back to Reiny's ship and stuff happens. I'm not sure what this is, I just wanted to write porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date at the Pier

When aliens came to earth, Ben usually had to kick their asses or they would need help. This time was different, this time, an alien came for a date. Well, that's what Ben called it.

"I do not see why the Highbreed Supreme is coming to earth," Rook said a puzzled look on his face.

"Reiny is coming to spend the day with me."

Rook still looked puzzled, seems Max or Gwen never told Rook about him and the Highbreed. Not even Kevin said anything which was a shock.

"Why?"

"Reiny and I," Ben trailed off figuring a way to phrase it," we are in a relationship."

"You are his mate? That is wonderful." Rook chimed.

"You could say that."

The sound of the Highbreed mothership coming down silenced their conversation.  Ben ran over waiting as the hatch opened. Reinrassic stepped out, he was greeted with a tight hug from Ben.

"Hey, Reiny."

"Hello, Ben-Ben Tennyson." Reiny embraced Ben then bending down to let Ben kiss him. Ben looked back at Rook who was smiling.

"Come on Reiny we're goin to the pier." Ben grabbed Reiny's claw pulling him towards the pier.

Ben bit into some blue cotton candy, he looked up at Reiny. The Highbreed of course not changing his expression on his face. Ben felt him purr.

"Are you having fun?"

"In your human terms, yes I am having 'fun'."

They walked around for a while before heading over to the docks, Ben sat down bringing Reiny along with him. The sun already beginning to set.

"Aww man, I wanted to spend more time with you."

"What do you mean Ben Ben Tennyson?"

"Well don't you have to go back to your Planet?"

Reinrassic placed his claw on Ben's hand, engulfing it. Ben enjoyed the warmth it brought.

"No Ben Ben Tennyson, you shall spend the night with me in my quarters."

"Oh?" Ben looked up at the Highbreed he finally realized what he meant, “oh." He blushed deeply. He moved to sit closer to Reiny, placing his head on the alien's arm. He brought his hand onto his lap rubbing the hardness of Reiny's claws. He rubbed farther up Reiny's arm earning a purr from him.

"Let's go back Reiny."

"Yes, Ben Ben Tennyson."

Walking into the Highbreed mothership wasn't any different from the other times Ben's been on it, well besides the butterflies that started to flutter in his stomach.  

_ "Get it together Tennyson. It's not like you haven't done this before."  _  Even though he knew that it still felt like the first time they  _ slept  _ together.

Ben's heart began to race as he thought of that first time. His face flushed.

They had reached the quarters when Reiny finally noticed Ben's face that was now crimson to his ears.

"Ben Ben Tennyson are you alright?"

"Y-yes I'm alright," he looked down at his pants that were already starting to tighten," just getting a little ahead of myself."

Reiny picked up Ben placing him on the bed that he then sat on. Ben took in the Highbreeds form; his chest rumbling from purrs, his body radiating heat from everywhere. Ben looked down at his slit, it was beginning to appear as the area around swelled and throbbed.

"Seems like we both need some help." Ben placed his hand on the swollen gland rubbing it slowly. The small violet tip of the tentacle wiggled out. Purrs escaped from Reiny as well as a moan or two. Ben rub every way possible as the tentacle emerged more and more. The wetness soaking Ben's hand. Ben moved his hand up to touch the ever growing shaft, the moment he did the tentacle wrapped itself around Ben's fingers, vibrating slowly.

"Aww, it likes me." Ben giggled.

"It sensing you as my mate, attracted to your pheromones." Reiny placed his claw on Ben's cheek pushing it through his hair. Ben blushed against the heat, smiling widely.  

Ben grabbed the claw dragging across his chest, down to the bulge growing in his pants. He began grinding against it breathing in sharply.

"What are you doing Ben Ben Tennyson?" Reiny asked, "does it feel pleasant?”

"Yes, fuck it feels amazing Reiny." Ben pressed a digit to the head of his cock, moaning deeply. He let go of the claw pulling off his shirt. He had hoped Reiny would continue rubbing but he didn't.

"Reiny keep rubbing." Ben huffed grinding against the claw again.

Reiny, without a word, rubbed hard against the brunette's clothed length.  Ben shivered. He moved the highbreed's arm to sit between his legs. Reiny's tentacle shoved itself into Ben's pants and into his boxers wrapping around his member and vibrating softly.  

"Oh shit, Reiny stop I'm going to cum." Ben pulled the tentacle out of his boxers.

"Do you not want to cum?"

"I do, just not right now."

Ben stood up removing his pants and boxers. He sat on Reiny's lap feeling the warmth engulf him. He spread his legs grabbing the swollen tentacle and placed it near his entrance. Rubbing Reiny's leg gave him the all clear to enter. The throbbing appendage wiggled itself inside the brunette, slowly but surely putting himself fully inside Ben.

"Ah, Reiny so big." Ben squeezed Reiny's leg breathing sharply.

Reiny grabbed Ben’s legs lifted them close to his chest as he rocked his hips slowly. The slick tentacle vibrated slowly against Ben's prostate as it reentered his body.

"Reiny..." Ben breathed.

The highbreed opened a slit in his abdomen, a tentacle poke out wrapping itself around Ben's chest. It sucked at one of his nipples. Another appeared doing the same.

“Reiny...I want to r-ride you.” Ben moaned.

"Why would you want to ride me? I am not an animal?" That received a chuckle from the brunette.

"Just lay down."

Reiny let go of the boy’s legs and laid down. Ben pulled the tentacle out, turned around and put the tentacle back in, dropping down till he hit a bulge.

"You're already knotting?" Ben wasn't angry he was surprised usually he had already cum once before Reiny started knotting.

"It seems I am more excited than usual.” Reiny seemed nervous. Did he think Ben was upset?

"Reiny it's fine I think I might be more excited too." Ben chuckled.

Ben started to grind against the knot feeling the shaft throb inside of him. He knew Reiny wanted the knot in him so he obliged and began pumping up and down on the throbbing sac. Reiny made one quick thrust up, shoving his knot inside the brunette. He pressed his shaft hard against the boy's prostate making him cum hard.

"F-fuck." Ben inhaled sharply as he came down from his high. “I’ve missed that."

He placed his hands on the large chest in front of him.

The highbreed's chest opened slightly and a pink suction like tentacle slid out and grabbed a hold of Ben's spent member spreading a pink-tinted liquid across it. In seconds the brunette's dick stiffened, a hiccup moan escaped his lips.

"Reiny, fu-fuck me."

The alien said nothing. He grabbed the boy's ass keeping it in place as he thrusted up hard, knot deep inside.

Ben flung his head back mumbling something along the lines of fuck, shit, and harder. He started to tighten and relax his muscles around his entrance squeezing tightly at Reiny's knot feeling the wet flesh throb.

Reiny’s tentacle that gave Ben’s member life now began to suck at it. Suckling at the folds underneath the tip making the boy buck forward, his voice shuddered. The highbreed messaged the brunette's balls with his claw and the tentacle sucked again.

"R-Reiny, I'm so c-close." Ben moaned as he thrusted harder. The tentacle throbbed harder inside him.

"I am as w-well” Reiny's spare claw grabbed onto Ben's hip helping him thrust.

With one deep thrust, Ben came hard again. His entrance squeezed Reiny's knot harder than it ever had causing the highbreed to cum, painting Ben's insides with thick cum. Ben's stomach extended slightly as Reiny's cum filled him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Ben collapsed onto the big chest that steadily slowing it's breathing.

"So full...." Ben huffed.

Reiny laid his claw on Ben's back.

"I have missed you, Ben Ben Tennyson."

"I missed you too Reiny." Ben kissed his chest a small grin on his face as a pink tentacle wiggled its way to his member again.

"Oh, Reinrassic you naughty boy." Ben cooed, he sat back up, a grin plastered on his face." You wanna fuck me again?" He grinded his hips slightly feeling Reiny's shaft throb to life inside him.

"Yes," Reiny whined that turned into a purr when he thrusted up.

"Ah, then lets." Ben moaned.

He would be full by the time they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what to say, but this was fun.


End file.
